


Overworked

by sanreir



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanreir/pseuds/sanreir
Summary: Jaehee is ill and Jumin must take responsibility for his actions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Mystic Messenger fic so any feedback is greatly appreciated as I am trying to improve. thank you.- sanreir

Lonely. If Jaehee had to describe her life in one word, that would be it. Ever since she had lost her parents, the only person she had to depend on as herself and that's how it had been as long as she could remember. Before, there was 'School and Work', 'University and Work', 'Work and Work', and 'Work and RFA.' For the most part, it was 'okay'. She made it on her own at a fortune 500 company as chief assistant to the chairman at 25 and that was no easy feat. As much as she complained about working for C&R International she wholeheartedly accepted that it was due to her employment there that she was living a comfortable life.

Working directly with Jumin Han however was a different story.

 His stubbornness had pushed Jaehee to the edge several times, his apparent coldness had never ceased to surprise her. For him, no relationship was worth more than the profit to be reaped. 'A missed opportunity was a waste of time' that was his mantra and by extension hers as well. This week had been especially trying, only two hours of sleep a night and maybe half a meal a day

So never in a million years did she ever imagine that he'd be ….slumped over in his chair sleeping by her bedside?

She looked over to her left and there was MC, mirrored in the other chair. Jaehee was confused why were they in her bedroom? Only then she realized that her arm contained an IV tube, she was in an unfamiliar room and that her head was throbbing. MC stirred, eyes unfocused at first, until they fell on Jaehee's face. At once her sleepy haze vanished, she rose immediately and within a few steps closed the distance between them. Surprise rippled through her body, 'MC what what are you doing?' Jaehee asked somewhat breathless. They leaned in again, the moment not quite yet over. MC pulled away suddenly bashful.

 “I'm sorry, I panicked and Jumin is here, and I kissed you and I didn't even ask you if it was okay- I'm so sorry. I need you to- can you hear me?' said MC, her voice suddenly oddly distorted.  


'Jaehee'  
  
'Jaehee, what's wrong'

'JAEHEE WAKE UP'.

She awoke with a start. Unlike the dream she had just experienced, the pain in her head was real. Her whole body seemed to ache. She reached for the cellphone on the nightstand.

[Jaehee Kang has logged in]  
[MC has logged in]

[Jaehee Kang: I apologize Mr. Han but I feel extremely unwell; I will text you as soon as I arrive at the hospital]

[MC: Oh no, Jaehee what's wrong?!]

[Jaehee Kang: Oh, don't worry MC I just feel very ill, my body aches and my head is splitting. Even so, I have many deadlines coming up so I need to be cleared for work. Otherwise the eyes of the Devil will fall on me, haha.]  
  
[MC: Jaehee don't be ridiculous, at least let one of us go with you it sounds really serious, and I know for a fact that neither you or Jumin have been taking care of yourselves. Let me meet you. ]

[Jaehee Kang: If you insist. [[Click Link For Location]] ]

 Jaehee sent the message and and headed toward the kitchen of her small apartment. The dizziness seemed to progress as she placed a glass of water on the counter. More swaying. She steadied herself with the sink. Using the back of her hand to wipe the excess water from her lips, she noted the succinct smell of iron. Blood on her fingers was the last thing she saw before the world went black.

 When Jaehee didn't return her call, MC didn't hesitate. It was fifteen minutes from her place to Jaehee's if she ran. As luck would have it Jaehee's complex was only a few streets over in the wealthier district of town. She'd have to walk a bit from the station but she definitely didn't want Jaehee to be alone in that sort of state. She weaved quickly between the busy pedestrians entering and exiting the various designer stores. Her feeling of dread growing worse by the second when she saw a familiar figure in the crowd.

 “Jumi- HEY Jumin, JUMIN!”

 He looked up, surprised, 'MC what are you doing, shouting in the middle of the crowd like a peasant?”

 “Jaehee- is – really- sick – we need – to go- now.” MC choked out. Jumin pulled out his cell phone. 'Driver Kim, pull up to the corner and take us to Assistant Kang's home immediately.'

Once in the car, Jumin quickly scanned over the messages. 'Shit.' He quickly opened the contacts list and dialed Ootori Medical Group. 'Hello Kyouya, it's been a while, but I'm afraid this isn't a social call. I need you to send a medical team over to the address you are about to receive. Thank you.'  
  
“I just realized I have no way of getting in to her apartment”

“I have a spare key, I use it when I bring Elizabeth the 3rd over”

 MC sat quietly in the car, she pulled her own phone out in the hopes of reaching Jaehee. Nothing. The six minute drive seemed to stretch on for hours.

When they finally arrived, they were let in at once by the doorman who recognized the car; team of medics already waiting in the lobby. They climbed the stairs to the second floor landing. Jumin pulled a set of keys from his inner coat pocket and unlocked the door. MC and Jumin rushed in to find Jaehee collapsed in the kitchen, but breathing steadily. The blood on her face long since having dried.

 The paramedics had her on a gurney and on the way to the hospital in what seemed to be no time at all.

 “Jumin, this is serious. I know I haven't know everyone that long, but- I know it's part of her job, but don't you realize that Jaehee has been at a breaking point?! “

“But I compensate her wel-”

“And I've told you before it's not enough! What is the point of having that much money if she hasn't taken a single day in three years for her self?! You get to leave because you are the son of the Chairman. How could you possibly not see that you've become so reliant on her. You've shifted so much weight onto her that you're practically crushing your right hand!”

 

Jumin stared at MC as if for the first time. He opened his mouth but their attention was diverted when the doctor approached them. 'Ms. Kang is severely exhausted. We need to keep her for about three days' observation, we will be giving her vitamin packs as well as closely monitoring her vitals. She needs rest and as little exposure to environmental stress as possible. You may go in'

 

The sat at Jaehee's bedside in silence for the longest time taking in her petite frame, which overall looked worse for wear. It was Jumin who spoke first.

 'I did this to her.'

 The statement surprised MC but she did not disagree.

 'It's just that I had never considered Jaehee to be weak-please don't misunderstand- I have always been amazed at her abilities and capability when it came to keeping up with my demands. She never wavered, so it never occurred to me that I was pushing her beyond her strength. Unfortunately, it took this for me to see-'

 At this, MC snapped, 'She's not a robot Jumin, she's flesh and blood. She deserves a chance to be surrounded by warmth, to feel appreciated and wanted and-'

 'Loved.' offered the young businessman simply.

'Loved.' she echoed.  
  
'Do you love her, MC?' asked Jumin

 'Yes. What about you, Jumin?'

'Of course. It's nothing like what I feel for Elizabeth the 3rd but I do care for her deeply, and I -apologize for the harm that I have inadvertently caused her. But I don't know how to make it up for her-'

 MC held Jaehee's hand, and much to Jumin's embarrassment, kissed her fingertips. At this he cleared his throat. 'I'm letting her go'. When she wakes up I'll inform her that she must get her things from C&R International. With a severance bonus as well.'

 'Jumin, she cares for you as a mentor as well, and I think that you doing this for her will only solidify what she already knows to be true'

 'What might that be?'

'You have a kind heart'

Jumin refused to meet MC's gaze and instead stood up to adjust Jaehee's blankets. For the rest of the day they sat by Jaehee's side, alternating phone calls and texts with the other members of the RFA assuring them that all was well and that they needn't worry.

 Throughout the day, various nurses came in to give them updates. Overall she was fine, just malnourished and the dried blood was from a stress induced nosebleed The evening found them restless so they adjusted themselves as comfortably as they could and slept in their respective chairs, like two forlorn gargoyles.

 Jaehee awoke to the sound of soft snores, she looked around at the unfamiliar yet familiar scene before her and blushed when she saw that MC had clasped her hand. Jumin curled in on himself 'Just like a cat' she thought to herself. MC stirred first, slowly opening her eyes and processing the fact that Jaehee was awake. MC's eyes opened wide with realization. Quickly, she leaned forward and cupped Jaehee's face in her hands bombarding her with questions as she did so, 'Jaehee, I'm so glad you're okay, is there anything I can do or get you?! Have you eaten?!' Her face shone with concern, and Jaehee knew then, that in this moment forward, her life would be many things, but it would never be lonely again.

 Jaehee, smiling, simply shook her head and closed the gap between them.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
